BOOK OF RANDOMNESS!
by PKwriter
Summary: movie night with the demigods reactions? Ask the demigods? Head cannons? What more could you want! This book of randomness is written for you, so it's up to you!
1. Chapter 1

**This book of randomness relies on you, so leave a review and let me know what you want first! If y'all can get this too a hundred reviews, I will write a special edition chapter, so let me know what you want and what's you think!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**thanks for the idea, Tala May! Truth or Dare party!**

"Hey guys," Leo walked into Percy's cabin for what Hazel called "mandatory family night." If you didn't show, she made Nico attack you in your sleep, so everyone always made sure to go. Percy and Annabeth sat on his bed, with Tyson on the floor at their feet. Jason, Thalia, and Piper say on one of the top bunks, while Hazel sand Frank say under them. Nico and Will sat above Percy's bed, snuggling in the shadows, trying to avoid being seen. Grover ate from a bag of crushed coke cans by the fountain. Reyna and Calypso say on another bunks, where I Leo joined them.

"What first? Other than food, because you were told to bring your own snacks," Annabeth said. Leo laughed and pulled a burrito from his tool belt. Calypso rolled her eyes and pulled an ice cream cone from a different pocket of the same tool belt.

"Well, last week, we were in Bunker 9, so Leo gets to pick what we do," Jason pointed out.

"Really?!"

"No Leo. Jason's trying to get your hopes and dreams up that way her can crush them," Reyna said. "yes really."

"Cool!" Leo grinned and everyone else groaned, including Tyson, who up until now, had been napping. "Truth or Dare!"

"Alright. I start," Piper said. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're no fun. Alright. If you couldn't date Percy, who would you date from the people in this room?"

"Percy."

"Not one of the options."

"Percy."

"Still not an option."

"Percy."

"Annabeth, answer the question."

"Percy."

"I think," Percy put this arm over Annabeth's shoulder, "that what she means is that if she couldn't date me, she wouldn't date anyone."

"Yep."

"Ugh. Fine. Be a sappy romantic couple. Who's next?"

"Me," Thalia said. "Reyna. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Reyna narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"I dare you to flirt with Malcolm."

"What?" Reyna said at the same time as Annabeth laughed. "Good luck with that, RA-RA."

"Don't call me that," Reyna glared at she and Thalia went to the Athena's cabin. Reyna walked in, causing Malcolm to glance up for a half a second before returning to his book.

"Hey Reyna. Family night's in three this week. We're next week."

"I know," Reyna sat next to him. "whatcha reading?"

"The Iliad. In the original Greek."

"Naturally. Any good?"

"Well, it's history, so yeah. Pretty interesting. How about you?"

"Huh?"

"What have you been reading lately?"

"I actually just finished the Harry Potter books."

"Oh. Those are stupid. It's so fictional, and completely irrelevant to real life."

"I mean, you're right, it's fiction. But not everything had to be nonfiction."

"I know. But don't read fiction unless it has historical, mythological, or metaphorical significance."

"Why? Fiction can be fun. Takes you on an adventure without ever leaving your room."

"I think it's just too unrealistic," Malcolm flipped the page, still reading.

"What about realistic fiction?"

"Unrealistic. They try too hard to make it normal, this completely removing any normalcy."

"Do you only read nonfiction unless you think is significant to your life?"

"Pretty much. You?"

"I read for fun, when I have time."

"There's always time to read."

"Not really."

"Goodbye," Malcolm said. Reyna left, unsure whether to feel relieved or upset that he'd rejected her. Thalia, who had watched from the window, cracked up laughing, and informed the others in cabin 3 that Reyna had completely crashed and burned. Reyna rolled her eyes and told Jason to take his turn already.

"Leo. Truth or Dare."

"Do you even have to ask? Leo McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme will take a dare any day."

"I dare you to go hide in the fire at the sing along, and start screaming. When people go to rescue you, just grin like a madman, laugh manically, lights yourself on fire, and slowly back away."

"Oh this is happening," Leo grinned. Just as campers started filling the amphitheater for the sing along, Leo stepped into the fire. He waited until everyone was singing and enjoying themselves, and then screamed at the top of his unnaturally soprano voice. Lacy Mitchell screamed. "there's sometimes in the fire!"

Several people threw water on the fire and finally put it out, only to find Leo, completely unharmed and grinning like a lunatic. Several others screamed as he started laughing a deep, evil, resonating laugh that did not for with his girly scream at all. Even more screamed as he ignited his entire body and walked away, a human torch. Drew Tanaka actually passed out from fear. Leo told the gang what happened and everyone but Piper cracked up.

"Drew and Lacey are my sisters."

"So?"

"So, you just freaked them out! They're daughters of Aphrodite! I'm pretty much the only adventurous and risky kid she has! Had you done anything else, you could have traumatized them for weeks! Who knows, they might already be traumatized for weeks! Jason you're an idiot for making him do it! Leo you're an even bigger idiot for going along with it! How could you?!"

"Sorry Pipes," they both muttered.

"Nico, let's change the subject," Calypso interjected. "your turn."

"Alright. Will. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Always," Will grinned. Piper rolled her eyes.

"That's a stupid dare. Will."

"Nico. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who in this room do you like."

"You, obviously," Nico snuggled closer to Will.

"Alright. Next time, those two don't sit together," Annabeth said. "my turn. Payback time. Piper. Other than Jason, who in this room would you date?"

"If I had to? Percy. He might not be as great as Jason, but he's definitely runner up."

"Sorry Piper, I'm taken, and I'm not changing that," Percy grinned at Annabeth.

"Good answer. Your turn."

"Grover. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Your dares are stupid.'

"You're stupid. Not really. Okay. How did you and Juniper meet?"

"I choose not to answer. All me a different one."

"That's not in the rules, bud. You gotta spill."

"No. She and I both swore on the Styx to never speak of it again, so sorry."

"I hate sacred oaths..." Percy said. "actually no. I just hate the river Styx. It's stupid."

"Dude, she's like, your cousin or something!"

"So? If your cousin can be from a completely different pantheon of gods, why can't I hate mine? That's at least a little bit more normal."

"Eh. I guess you've got a point," there daughter of Athena's shrugged. "Tyson."

"I choose Brother."

"Dare."

"Now what do I do?"

"Tell Percy to do something stupid," Leo explained.

"Oh. Brother, do what Leo just said."

"Okay," Percy threw his pillow at Thalia.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

"Seemed the only stupid thing I could do that would only get me maimed, rather than killed or dumped. Or attacked by Nico/a giant bulldog."

"Whatever. I'll take my revenger when it's my turn again."

"And something tells me I'm going to die. Thanks a lot Tyson."

"I am sorry brother."

"I was kidding. I'm not actually mad."

"Oh. Good. I am glad."

"My turn," Hazel said. "Nico. Truth or dare."

"Dare. I highly doubt you can pull off a good one, do there's absolutely no risk."

"I'm only a decade or so older than you, death breath. I dare you to steal some flashy, colorful clothes from Piper's brothers and walk through the sing along like a super model. Oh, and you have to let the Aphrodite boots pick put the clothes."

"I hate you," Nico shadow traveled away, quickly followed by his sister. He stepped from behind the Aphrodite boys. He grabbed them and was about to shadow travel away when Hazel clucked disapprovingly.

"Boys, help Nico complete his dare by giving him a makeover. Please try to make it as embarrassing as possible, as he said I was no threat to him," she said with an evil grin. The four sons of Aphrodite grabbed Nico and dragged him to their cabin. He came out with bright, rainbow colored streaks in his black hair, glitter around his eyes, a small amount of lipstick, just to make them pop, as well as a bit of blush to eliminate his deathly pale cheeks, but not enough to make him look like he was wearing makeup. He wore a bright blue tank top with a purple, short sleeved button down shirt, hanging open, over top. He was wearing dark people jeans and matching bright blue Converse high tops. He had a dark red sweater tied around his waist and several colorful bracelets on his left arm.

"Sorry Hazel. We don't do embarrassing. We do awesome."

"Thanks boys! Now he's gonna do a fashion show!"

"Ooh! Fun!" One of the boys dragged Nico to the sing along. Hazel grinned and told the boys to take pictures while nice walked around glaring. As soon as Hazel said he could be done, Nico stormed back to his cabin, changed, and then threw the colored clothes into the camper lake before returning to cabin three. And yes, he had washed the makeup on his face.

"Nice job Nico. Learn to smile and walk pretty and you'll make a great model," Percy said. Nico glared.

"Guys, if someone doesn't want to be a mini Cooper my mom, they shouldn't have to," Piper said. Nico pointed to her with his entire have as though he were saying "thank you!" Before returning to his spot by Will. His boyfriend grinned as he ruffled Nico's halfway multicolored hair.

"Hey rainbow."

"Huh?'

"Rainbow hair."

"Hazel, you are officially my least favorite being in existence."

"What about Gaea?"

"Besides her."

"And the Giants?"

"You are my least favorite mortal in existence."

"What about Midas?"

"My least favorite demigod."

"Octavian? Luke? Will?"

"Will is my favorite demigod, not my least favorite."

"Awwwww," Piper said, as though she were a girly girl looking as fluffball of a kitten with giant eyes, a tiny mouth, and nonexistent ears, desperately in need of love and care. Yeah. She pretty much low-key fangirled over Solanglo.

"Careful Pipes your inner Aphrodite is showing."

"I hate you."

"Frank, I believe it's your turn?"

"Annabeth, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"You're annoying. Alright. Truth. Uhhhh... Who was your first crush and why?"

Annabeth was silent.

"It's okay Annabeth. I know you liked other guys before me so I won't judge. You just hadn't met me yet." Percy rubbed her back.

"I could find you right now you know."

He withdrew his hands. "I love you honey."

"Mmm hmm. Suuuuuuuuure."

"C'mon Annabeth. Who was your first crush and why?" Nico said, clearly eager for someone where to be the object of ridicule.

"Shut up, Rainbow."

"I hate you."

"You hate everyone."

"Pretty much. Except my family."

"That's us."

"Dang it," Nico whispered.

"Come on Annie."

"Shut up Thalia." Finally, after everyone insisted that she answer, and two people got broken bones, Annabeth answered. "Luke."

"What? But he was evil! Why him?!"

"He wasn't always evil, sparky. At first he was there guy who gave me a family. Then the guy who suck with me no matter what. Kinda hard not to look up to a guy like that when you're literally less than ten years old. Also, he was like, six years older than me."

"So, it was like all the celebrity crushes people have on Piper's dad?" This earned Jason a shove from the bed. He hovered hallway. "You do realize I can fly, right?" He floated back to his spot by his spot by girlfriend.

"Whatever. Reyna, you go."

"Jason. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, others than Piper," secretly, she wanted him to kiss her. She still want quite over the fact that they'd never officially broken up. He'd just been kidnap and had his memory wiped, them he feel for Piper.

"Uh..."

"In the spirit of the games, I will allow one small peck on the cheek." Piper glared at Reyna.

"Uh..." Jason jumped down, landing in front of Annabeth. Percy stood up and drew Riptide.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"Uh," her turned to Hazel and received a stygian iron sword to his nose, as well as an angry bulldog glare. He turned to Calypso, but Leo made his hand smoke. Jason turned to Reyna, who kicked him in the gut.

"You're exempted from the dare. Kiss your girlfriend," she was mad at being his last choice over his sister.

"Hazel, truth or dare?" Calypso too over.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... What do I do Leo?"

"Tell her to do something stupid."

"I dare you to go punch Bruce Walker."

"Easy," Hazel left. She walked up to Bruce and punches him. "Calypso dared me to," she shrugged and left. Bruce rolled his eyes, not going to be drawn in to the world of pretty grudges. In the words of his mom, don't worry, be happy. (no, despite popular thought, Apollo did not coin that phrase when he wrote the song. Iris has been saying it about two thousand years before.)

"That was too easy. Can I go again?"

"Later. It's my turn. Percy, I dare you to-

"You never asked if I wanted a dare."

"Ugh. Thalia. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You're boring. Fine. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes. Feelings of hated and disgust at the mere thought that you exist."

"You're mean, too. Calypso, Thalia was mean to me."

"You were asking for it when you asked that question, fire tribe."

"You've seen Avatar?"

"Huh? No. It was a joke among the titanesses. Why? Is it done sorry of thing today?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Grover, go."

"Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Brother?"

"Go with truth. Grover's dares are already stupid things like go hug a tree."

"I can hear you, Jackson!" Percy's sunflower said in the voice of Meg McCaffery.

"Great. Now there's a way for a twelve year old traffic light daughter of Demeter or spy on me. Remind me to give that plant to Katie later."

"I choose truth, goat friend."

"Do you like Ella?"

Tyson went bright red.

"I think there answer is yes," Percy tousled his little brothers hair. The Cyclops went even redder and nodded quickly, a grin reaching all the way across his face. All the girls awed, while the guys chuckled.

"My turn again," Thalia grinned. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth. That seems like the safest option."

"Did you ever tell Annabeth about you and Reyna?" Reyna went bright red and Percy looked terrified. Annabeth glared at him.

"N-nothing happened! I promise!"

"Then why are you so afraid?" Annabeth demanded, flipping her dagger in her hand.

 **what do you want next? Remember, this is all up to you!**


	3. Percabeth!

**here ya go, Leili! Percabeth moment! Also, I've decided that every fifth chapter, I'm going to write five head cannons! So let me know what you want! Also, before every head cannon chapter, I'm going to let five questions be submitted and answered. So if you have a question for a specific character, or for all of them, let me know! I need five questions!**

 **And now, without further ado, here is your next chapter.**

"Mom! I'm headed out in five!"

"I thought you weren't leaving until two. It's barely ten," Sally popped her head into his room.

"I know," Percy shrugged, "but I want to get there early and surprise Annabeth with a date."

"Percy, she's Annabeth. When us she ever surprised?"

"When I say something smart."

"Well, I guess you've got a point," Sally chuckled. "If you stay another hour or so, I'll make you some blue cookies."

"As awesome as that sounds, and as much as I want to say yes, I have one word for you."

"Annabeth?"

"Yep."

"Fine. I'll send some over with Jason when he goes down next week."

"Thanks. You're the best," Percy kissed his mom on the cheek and grabbed his backpack (the rest of his stuff was already in New Rome, thanks to Hermes, magic man of moving). Percy hugged his now one year old little sister and handed her a dagger.

"Percy! Don't! Unless that's just a pen, which is what it looks like, but you never know with the Mist," Paul was still oblivious to the visuals of the immortal world.

"What? She needs to learn to defend herself! I was attacked by snakes when I was younger than her!"

"My daughter. Is not. A demigod. Stop trying to give her weapons."

"This one's not dangerous."

"Is it a weapon?"

"Uh..."

"No!" Paul scooped up the dagger and set it on the top shelf. Percy groaned and said goodbye, before running out and racing for the beach. Once his feet hit the ocean, he tried a new part of his power he had recently learned. He could teleport from one ocean to another. Unfortunately, he ended up in the middle of the Arctic Ocean with a killer whale about to eat him.

 _Go eat something else. I'm not your dinner_ , Percy told him in dolphin, since technically, orcas are a dolphin. The whale/dolphin glared at him, then realized he was the son of Poseidon, grunted an apology, and swam away. Percy then teleported to the Indian Ocean. He was face to face with a school of colorful fish, who all recognized him and tried to kiss him. He teleported away quickly and ended up on the wrong side of the pacific, just off the coast of Japan. He groaned, and accidentally teleported back to the Atlantic. But, since he had manito teleport himself to the beach near Annabeth's house, he called it good and climbed out, heading straight for her place.

"Can I hel- Percy! Hey! I wasn't expecting you!" Mr. Chase said. "Annabeth! Percy's here!"

"I thought we were meeting in Jupiter, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah. I got lost."

"Idiot," she said, kissing him lightly. "Nico's my ride. He'll be here in about an hour."

"That gives us plenty of time to get ice cream," Percy grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but agreed without hesitation. They spent the majority of that next hour smearing ice cream in each other's faces and laughing about it. With barely five minutes until Nico was supposed to show up, Annabeth insisted that they wash their faces.

"Annabeth, you rea- what's he doing here?" Nico stepped from the hall closet.

"I got lost."

"Naturally. Wait. How did you get lost when all you had to do was drive southwest?"

"I tried a new water power I found out about. Kinda like shadow travel. I can teleport between oceans."

"Ah. Yeah. When I was first learning, I accidentally shadow traveled off a cliff. Into the ocean. Your dad was there. Something about a missing mermaid? I still have no idea. It takes a lot of practice."

"So I am learning."

"Well, let's hope we don't die," Nico grabbed the two of them and shadow traveled away. They landed in Camp Jupiter, no problem. Except, you know, Nico passed out as soon as they got there.

"Didn't Will ban him from shadow magic?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. But when does Nico ever follow the rules?" Annabeth chuckled as they hauled the son of Hades up and dragged him to the fifth cohort and dropped him off with Frank.

"I've got a surprise for you," Annabeth said.

"Is it a pet dog? Because I've already got one."

"No, Seaweed Brain. I talked to Reyna about dorms and stuff, and she said we don't have to live in the dorms."

"So you're saying, we could get an apartment together?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Believe it or not, I've been wanting to get an apartment with you for a while now."

"Probably just so I can help with your homework."

"No. Well, yes, but that's only part of it. I want to move in with you because I love you," Percy swept Annabeth up into his arms. "Shall we find a nice place to call our own?"

"Of course. Just as soon as you put me down."

"See, I would, but then I couldn't do this," Percy took of running and jumped into the Little Tiber, calming the current so that they weren't pulled downstream.

"Percy Jackson put me down and get out of this river immediately!"

"See, I think you said that in the wrong order, but okay," Percy set her down in the cold water and started moving toward the shore. He had the currents push Annabeth ahead of him and when he came out, she was dripping wet.

"Dry me off."

"Yes ma'am," Percy tapped her shoulder, evaporating all the water. The two of them walked hand in hand into New Rome.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jason trotted over.

"We're looking for an apartment before school starts up next week," Annabeth explained.

"Cool! Hey, have you seen Piper? We were supposed to meet for lunch."

"Maybe she's still at her dad's? Will let you know if we see her."

"Thanks. I'll go check. Have fun!" Jason floated into the sky at a surprising speed. Percy told Annabeth to keep looking for a good apartment while he went to grab them some food. Annabeth stumbled upon a three floor building with massive columns out front. Honestly, it looked like a miniature Parthenon from the outside. She walked in through the massive double doors and gaped at the elegant, palace-worthy grand staircase. Her hand resting on the wide, flat banister, she climbed the two flights of stairs. Annabeth was so absorbed in the architecture and design, she didn't see Gwen until the two girls collided.

"Hey Annabeth! Welcome to Camp! What's up?"

"I was looking for an apartment, then I saw this place and wow."

"Well, lucky you, this is an apartment. Fifteen loft apartments in the entire building."

"Are any of them free?"

"Yep. Remarkably, the entire top floor is empty."

"Can... Can I see the apartments?"

"Of course! They should be unlocked."

"Thanks," Annabeth wandered into the first room and her attention was instantly drawn to the window. It took up the entire back wall, but, due to some sort of spell from Hecate, the outside of it looked like a marble wall. Annabeth pushed on one of the panels, and it slipped up into the wall, leaving a thin string hanging in the breeze. Annabeth glanced or to see Percy grabbing cinnamon rolls in the forum. She called his name, and he turned around a stupid grin of his face, just from hearing her voice. Annabeth beckoned him to hurry and come. Not even a minute later, Percy was setting the brown box on the counter and coming over to the window.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"What do you think? Could it work?"

"It's literally an empty room."

"So? That just means more room to make it our own!"

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Then yes," Percy reached around her to pull down the window and then kissed Annabeth. She leaned into him, her body finding a position against his where they fit together perfectly. He placed his hand on her lower back, right where his Achilles heel had been. She placed hers in his shoulder blade. The two of them kissed for a long time.

"I love you Percy," Annabeth murmured in his ear.

"Not as much as I love you," Percy pulled away and got down on one knee, holding up a scallop shell. "Annabeth Chase, when I first met you, I knew you were special. Then, at the siren's, I knew you were afraid. When Atlas too you, I knew I needed you. In the labyrinth, I knew that I was afraid. Before the war, when I went into the Styx, thinking of you was the only thing that kept me alive. Even without knowing it, you saved me. Then, when you were the one to defeat Kronos, I felt like I had failed. Because instead of me protecting you, you protected me. When Hera took my memories, you were the only thing she couldn't take. I remembered everything about you. I remembered that I loved you. I never stopped loving you. I dreamt of you every night. Then, when you found me, something clicked and I knew I couldn't be without you. That's why I didn't want you going on a quest by yourself, and why I jumped into Tartarus with you. That's why at every turn, I went ahead and took the brunt of whatever was there, because I couldn't let anything happen to you. The Acropolis is where the rivalry between our parents started. When we were there, I told you it was over. No more rivalry. I love you. I could never be your enemy. I will never let you go, unless it the only way to save you. I will never believe that you are dead, even if Hades himself tells me you are, because the day that you die, will be the day I join you in Elysium. I swear with everything that I am, I swear on the River Styx, and on my very life, Annabeth Chase, I love you. Will you marry me?" Percy opened the scallop to reveal a beautiful ring. The band itself was made of pearl, carved and woven in the shape of an olive branch, with a single diamond resting at the peak. Annabeth or her hands to her mouth, tears streaming from her eyes. She just nodded and Percy slipped the ring on her finger and then slim her around, kissing her long and deep, whispering that he loves her with every breath.

After the two finally pulled away, they went downstairs to sign the paperwork, and rather than signing it Annabeth Chase, she signed it Annabeth Jackson. The two of them spent the next week buying furniture and paint to make the apartment their own. The night before school, Annabeth had another nightmare about Arachne. And olives. For whatever reason, all her nightmares included olives.

After classes, the two decided to go to Olympus to tell the gods about their engagement. They knew Zeus would be thrilled. Hera would insist on helping with the wedding. Hades would be cool with it on the outside, and then go squeal about it with Persephone. Demeter would hate it, thinking it too cliche, until they promised to eat cereal the morning after. Hestia would be overjoyed. Aphrodite would probably pass out, and Apollo would write them a song. Hephaestus would build them a massive, elaborate gift. That or he would build a weapon/shield into their rings. Ares, despite his hatred of Percy, would be proud. Dionysus would try to convince them to have wine at the wedding, despite being only eighteen. Artemis would be disappointed, but happy for them. Hermes would be excited, and probably steal the rings. Poseidon would be happy. Athena would steal the master bolt and hurl it at Percy.

Annabeth wanted to tell her mom first. Percy wanted to tell his dad, and he wanted nothing to do with telling Athena. Annabeth rolled her eyes as they stepped from the elevator and walked up to the throne room. Athena was the only one actually on a throne though. Poseidon and hestia were in there too, but off in their own corners doing their own thing. Percy went over to where his dad was feeding the ophiotaurus, Bessie.

"Hey Dad. Hey Bessie." The two of them watched the cow-fish swim for a bit when they heard Annabeth.

"Ugh! I hate you! And your stupid olives! Why couldn't you have invented pizza or something?!"

"You know, for a daughter of Athena, she's not so bad."

"You know, she's also gonna be the daughter-in-law of Poseidon."

"Say what now?"

"I asked her to marry me. We're engaged."

"Well done, my boy!" Poseidon clapped his son's back.

"Dad!" Percy squirmed away.

"Percy, come on. This was a mistake," Annabeth stormed from the throne room.

"What was?"

"Telling my stupid freaking mother," Annabeth muttered angrily.

"Annabeth, she's your mom. She deserves to know. We made a plan, time to stick with it. Dad's gonna call everyone here. We can tell the rest of the gods together. Then tonight is family night at Reyna's place. That's when we're telling them. Then tomorrow we go tell my family, and then your family. When do you ever go back on your plans?"

"When they're stupid and involve telling my mother that I'm engaged to the guy she hates."

"I don't care. Alright? I don't care if your mom hates me. I love you. And if you love me, that's all that matters. Okay?"

"I love you Percy. You always know just what to say."

"Everyone's here," Poseidon popped his head out.

"We doing this?"

"Yeah. C'mon," the two took each other's hand and walked into the throne room. Percy made the announcement, and then the reactions came. As expected, Aphrodite passed out and fell off her throne in a very unladylike manner. Hephaestus demanded that he make the rings. Zeus and Poseidon grinned. Athena sulked. Ares shrugged and offered a thumbs up. Dionysus made a bottle of wine appear in their hands, earning an eye roll from the both of them. Hades rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitched up into a miniature half smile. Demeter glared, but then zeroed in on Percy's unoccupied hand and saw that it was spelling out _we will eat cereal. And there will be cake_. Hestia walked over from her hearth and hugged them. Everyone went silent and happy at that moment, even Athena, who had been trying to think of a way to steal Zeus's bolt. When the two walked out, Hera called after them "I'm planning the wedd-" she was cut off by Ares punching her in the face.

"I think you've done quite enough, mother."

"But!"

"Do we forgive her?" Percy asked.

"Not yet."

At family night, the two snuggled on the couch in Reyna's living room. Annabeth was given the honor of choosing what they did. "Uh... Percy, what do you think?"

"I think we tell them."

"Before or after a game though?"

"Be real. Tell them first, no chance at a game. Tell them after, no chance at sleep."

"Instead of a game it is."

"Tell is what?" Leo asked.

"You or me?" Annabeth asked.

"I told the gods. You tell them?"

"I'm no good at this stuff though!"

"Fine. Together?"

"Together," Annabeth agreed. "Percy and I are getting married."

"Duh. We all knew that. Just waiting on him to ask so that way it can be that much closer to a done deal," Jason said.

"Technically, they're already engaged. They have been since they were twelve. He didn't know it at the time, but he proposed in the traditional Greek way. So really, we're just waiting on him to give her a ring," Grover explained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Piper squealed and fainted like her mom. Everyone else fangirled in their own way but they were all super excited. "Wait. What's your mom say?" Grover asked.

"Uh... well... she hates Percy even more now, but since Hestia's cool with it, she's decided to tolerate him."

"What about Hera?"

"She wants to plan the wedding. Ares punched her for even thinking about it."

"Seriously?!" Leo

"I'd have paid to see that."

"Hephaestus was recording it, and he's gonna send it to me. I'll send it to you," Annabeth promised.

"Awesome," the rest of family night was spent obsessing over Percy and Annabeth's new relationship status.

The next day, Percy told his parents, while Annabeth told hers. Sally started baking a cake for no apparent reason. Paul grinned and told his stepson that he'd done good. Little Anne (one year old sister) curled up and slept.

Frederick Chase and his wife were excited for the two. The first words out of Bobby and Matthew's mouths? "I'm invited, right?"

"Of course! You're my baby brothers!"

"But we never get to go to camp!"

"I'll talk to Chiron. And if we can't have it at camp with you guys there, we won't have it at camp. Because I want my family there. All of it, and that includes you."

"Thanks Annabeth!"

Once all the announcements were made, Annabeth and Percy sank into the couch, snuggled up next to each other. They were planning on going to bed, but ended up spending the night right there on the couch, snuggling, and sometimes kissing, not wanting the other to let go.

 **don't forget! Let me know what you want!**


	4. Random headcannon

**so, since this is a book of randomness, I'm asking a random question.**

 **If vampires were based on empousi, and vampires can't see their reflection, can empousi see their reflection? Or would they just not have a reflect.**

 **Oh my gods. Can you imagine Kelli smacking into a mirror and knocking herself out because she couldn't see her reelection? This is to good... HEADCANNON!**

Because monsters always reform, Kelli came back, deciding to get revenge on Annabeth once and for all. By the time Kelli managed to reform, Annabeth was a mom. Her daughter was taking ballet, and Annabeth was late picking her up. When she got to the dance studio, she saw a girl with fire for hair, and knew instinctively that it was Kelli Annabeth shoved get daughter behind her and drew her dagger. Kelli ran in, screaming at Annabeth. The demigod sidestepped the first attack, but Kelli didn't notice. She ran, full speed, into the mirror, where she thought Annabeth was standing. Kelli slammed into it, hard, and hit her head on the glass. When her daughter asked why the fire lady had run into the mirror, all Annabeth said was "vampires don't have them" from that point on, anytime Annabeth's daughter saw an empousa, she would trick the monster into running into a mirror, just do she could laugh at their lack of a reflection. Even Percy started using this strategy, until one day he acid dream into a mirror, due to clutziness.


	5. Which Disney princess is best?

**This is for you, DoughterofPoseidon. I hope you enjoy!**

To the seven: which Disney princess is the best?

Percy: Ariel

Annabeth: Mulan

Jason: Piper

Piper: I'm not even a princess, not an I a Disney character.

Jason: maybe not, but you're my princess, and you're way better than any cartoon.

Piper: *out loud* ugh. You're such an idiot. *internally* _awwwww 333_

Leo: please. The answer is obviously Peter Pan.

Piper: he's not even a girl.

Leo: you're not even a girl! *Runs away sobbing because Piper just dissed his favorite movie of all time*

Piper: ...? I'm not even going to go there.

Frank: idk. I don't watch Disney movies. I prefer animal documentaries.

Percy: sure ya do, beast boy. That's why I saw you watching Bambi green times in a row, sobbing through the entire time.

Frank: what?! It's a sad movie! If you don't cry when Bambi's mom dies, you have no soul!

Nico: I didn't cry.

Frank: like I said! Soulless!

Percy: the answer is still Ariel.

Annabeth: Mulan.

Percy: Ariel!

Annabeth: Mulan!

Percy: ARIEL!

Annabeth: MULAN!

Thalia: you're all wrong. Merida is obviously the best. She doesn't care what people think. She doesn't end up with a man at the end of her movie. When faced with a forced arranged marriage, she retaliates with force. She's willing to take on a bear with the strength of ten men. Not to mention her extreme skill with a bow and arrow.

Percy: LIFE IS MUCH BETTER DOWN WHERE IT'S WETTER, TAKE IT FROM ME!

Annabeth: Mulan is a freaking warrior with the wisdom to know how to take or the leader of the Huns! She's also based on a Chinese legendary warrior, who just so happens to be my sister. So yeah. She's better.

Percy: Ariel is my niece!

Annabeth: she's not even real!

Percy: shut up shut up shut up!

Annabeth: you know I'm right. I'm always right.

Hazel: ...

Hazel: ...

Hazel: ... There's more than one?


End file.
